1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display system, and more particularly, to a head-up display system.
2. Description of Related Art
With yearly rising demands of electronic components used in vehicle, various display devices used in vehicle have been successively developed. A Head-Up Display (HUD) has been widely applied for displaying vehicle states or navigation messages.
Traditionally, a dashboard is disposed in front of the user, and the HUD is disposed above the dashboard. However, since the HUD and the dashboard are independently disposed, at least two display panels are required to serve as image sources of the HUD and the dashboard, respectively. Yet, when more display panels are to be used, the corresponding mechanism and the corresponding assembly steps will become more complex for the HUD and the dashboard. In addition, use of more display panels also derives the problem of high power consumption. Accordingly, it has become one of important issues in the field as how to solve the aforementioned problems.
The information disclosed in this “Description of Related Art” section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “Description of Related Art” section does not mean that one or more problems to be resolved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.